


It's raining somewhere else

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), Wilford Motherloving Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Abestache only if you squint okay, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Abe and Wilford have a deep conversation about their situation right after their dance in Wilford Motherloving Warfstache.





	It's raining somewhere else

"So... what now?'

Wilford stopped his endless quest for the martini's little straw, placing the glass down and slowly lifting his eyes towards Abe. Blinking slowly, he tilted his head in confusion, pouting ever so lightly and furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to make sense of the words he had just heard.

"What do you mean, 'what now'?"

"What comes next?" Abe asked, lifting his eyes slowly from the glass of whiskey he was downing, his back hunched over the table, making him seem smaller than usual. Something that wasn't very... Abe.

But then again, licking a martini's straw wasn't something very... 'William' either. Wilford digressed.

"Next?" he asked, still confused, and Abe sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and lifting his head to stare ahead, at the man in front of him.

"Next, William... Wilford... Whoever you are" he huffed out, and Wilford noticed he was, once more, returning to his little square reality. He couldn't have that. But he wouldn't interrupt the thought. "We... we fought, we talked, we had fun... reality and time is shifting before our eyes, we... we are clearly going insane, or the world around is us going insane... and we are here, at a closed club, drinking whiskey and martini after a crazy dance party... everyone is gone... its like we shifted again... I... I mean, what comes after this?"

"Something else" Wilford answered, shrugging, and Abe looked at him again, with a pair of eyes that seemed even more lost, desolated and upset, and Wilford truly saw himself in those eyes. He remembered the first years, how he thought everything was going completely insane and how he just wanted to turn back into his reality and forget everything. But he couldn't. He knew that now. And Abe couldn't either, even if he didn't quite understand that he couldn’t.

The worst part was that Wilford couldn't do anything for Abe.

"Something... else?" Abe asked, incredulous, and Wilford nodded. "So... there is no continuation? No after plan? We just... exist? In this fucked up reality?"

"You can do whatever you want to do" Wilford tried to sound more optimistic, smiling lightly to his dear friend. "You can go on a trip! Change your name! Go to other dance clubs in other times! Or you can go home. See your family. Maybe talk to some old friends... life goes on like it usually does"

"I was shot in the heart" Abe said, dead serious, and Wilford sighed deeply.

"Doesn’t matter"

"What do you mean it 'doesn't matter'? I should be in a hospital, barely hanging on, barely alive if not dead already, like everyone else that gets a shot in the heart, and yet here I am, talking to you, drinking whiskey, pretending none of that ever happened" Abe sighed, looking down at his glass, that somehow was filled up to the middle again despite of him having already taken several sips. "God damn it... I feel... so..."

"Abe" Wilford spoke, calm and collected as he always was when he needed to be serious. "We have been through this. You don't know what's going on, I don't know what's going on, but if you keep applying reality to all of this, you will go mad. You just have to accept it how it is. Accept that you are not in control anymore. And then, only then, you will feel better. Like I feel"

"Do you feel better?" Abe asked, lifting his glance towards Wilford, who was honestly taken by surprise with that question. "Honestly? Do you feel any better? Now that you accepted that times runs different, that you skip things and that you are basically an immortal being with a tremendous power and no way of controlling it? Have you truly accepted everything... everything that happened to us?"

Wilford stayed quiet for a moment, slowly drifting his eyes towards his martini, the little umbrella, the straw, the shininess of the liquid. There had been so much time since the last moment he had cared about those sorts of things. It had been so long since... since the accident. His life had been a constant spiral of madness to all sides, and he hadn't allowed himself to stop and think about his actions for a long time. And now there Abe was, requesting it of him, wondering what he felt about it, what he thought about it. The last time someone had even asked him how he felt was...

_"Just because I'm not wiping around in the corner doesn’t mean that I don't care!"_

Well, that was a really long time ago.

But for Abe, it was probably just a few weeks behind.

"I have" he finally spoke, honestly, lifting his martini and, for once, drinking from the glass, finishing it off. "I accept everything that happened. Because there is nothing else I can do about it. I can't change it. I can't erase it. I can't ignore it. So I accept it. You and I, Abe, are not in control. So if you keep trying to fix everything, you are only going to hurt yourself even further"

"Don't you feel guilty about the things you've done? About the people you've killed?" Abe asked, but in his voice there was no judgment. Not anymore. Only curiosity. Wilford shrugged.

"How can I feel guilty if I see them all the time? Somewhere else, some time else, doing other things, living other lives?" he asked, slowly, and then stopped. "Although..."

Abe looked at him, his eyes filled with curiosity, but Wilford didn't say anything else, simply because whatever he felt guilty for, was something he couldn't truly comprehend. Someone he couldn't understand. A thing that was half human, half hate, and he couldn't catch it even if he tried. Someone that truly felt in control of everything that happened to Wil, everything that happened around them.

"What?" Abe asked, patience cutting short, and Wilford shrugged.

"I don't know. Well anyway, I think we have been mopping around for too long" he said, smiling and standing up, leaving his martini glass on the table. "We should go somewhere. Do something"

"Where should we go? What should we do? All of this is pretty much pointless, isn’t it?" Abe asked, looking at Wilford with some type of hope in his eyes. But Wilford had no good news to give him.

"Yes. But that is what's fun about it" he replied, and grabbed Abe's hands, pulling him up and smirking as he stood, a little out of balance. "You can do whatever you want, because nothing means anything anyway"

"Whatever I want?" Abe asked, narrowing his eyes, and Wilford nodded, poking the bald man's nose, and grinning.

"Whatever you want, handsome. Tonight is _your_ night"

 "Right... then... lets..." Abe tried, thinking of places he wanted to be, things he wanted to do. "Is there any sports game on? That we can go watch?"

"I think there is a football match around here somewhere" Wilford nodded, and Abe smiled, a bit more relaxed.

"Lets go there then" he requested, and Wilford nodded, pulling Abe with him out of the abandoned dance club they were in.

Eventually, Abe would get over everything and accept the life he had as it was. But for now?

For now, Wilford would stick with him. Until he was comfortable enough to be on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
